The Equestrian Godfather: Pinkie Pie's Takeover
by The F8ful 1
Summary: As Pinkie Pie plots to create a new Equestria, deception corrupts the family. Throughout it all, will Pinkie's hopes remain firm, or will they be corrupted by the dark side of Equestria? I'm honestly not sure how to describe this XD WARNING: I have never seen the Godfather
1. Prologue

Pinkie Pie's Takeover "Derpy, I need your help." Pinkie Pie said discreetly for the pegasus to hear.  
"Thure I can Pinkie." Derpy responded loudly, tripping over her own hooves. Derpy had been used as a messenger before and did good work, but Pinkie Pie couldn't ignore the possibility of failure in the ditzy pony.  
"Deliver this package to Twilight's house. It's the library, remember? it's a tree." Pinkie said trying to be as clear as possible.  
"Of courthe I do! I'll deliver it as thoon as pothible." Derpy responded cheerily.  
/i/ Has she recently not realized the destruction from her last delivery? /i/ Pinkie recalled the last job exicuted by Derpy. The last delivery had ended in a shoot-out at the small school. A little girl named Silver Tiara had been controlling the students into slave labor and had even began to make them deal weapons. Pinkie had sent them a book of hexes that she had stolen from Colgate's family, which they were smart enough to put a tracker inside. Upon finding the captors of the book, they had began a shoot-out that killed 7 ponies.  
"Good, now go. Remember, the family is proud of you." Pinkie Pie said, reaffirming the gray pony.  
"May I join the family? It thounds like fun!" Ditzy said Pinkie Pie chuckled at her innocence. "Of course you can Ditzy." Pinkie Pie would not reveal the true family to Ditzy. Her young soul kept her loyal and if she found out the bad things that happened, it would destroy her trust in others. Pinkie Pie couldn't keep her from having any relations, she wasn't that cruel.  
"Thank you. Good bye Pinkie Pie. Hehe, that rhymed." Ditzy said, lighting Pinkie's eye. She loved to see ponies laugh and smile, but that didn't make enough money to get by, not yet at least. Once the family was done, everything would be perfectly fair.  
As Pinkie Pie watched the grey pony trot away, she grew more worried when she saw her trip, but she was heppy to see her get back up.  
VWVWVWVWV Twilight heard a knock at the door and opened it up to see the delivery mare.  
"Hello. Your name is Derpy, right?" Twilight said. She wasn't good at remembering names and that kept her from holding friends as a kid, which eventually led to her abandon hopes of friends and focus more on studies. Though this eventually led her back to friendship, it was still a troubling matter that plagued her even now, remembering names.  
"My name is Ditzy hehe. Here's a package for you." Ditzy said, handing over the package.  
"Don't I need to sign something?" Twilight asked. There was a reason why you had to sign, to make sure the system worked. When one part of the system isn't done, it all falls apart.  
"Nope, I didn't get one." Ditzy said "Alright, have a good day." Twilight said, staring down at her enigmatic package.  
"Bye Twilight." Ditzy said as she ran away, tripping over her own feet.  
Twilight walked back into her brightly-lit home carrying the brown package with her magic. The package had weight to it, but was not terribly heavy. Placing the package onto the table lightly, so as not to break its contents.  
"Spike? Could you help me open this?" Twilight shouted for the purple dragon. She waited for a response, but then remembered that she sent him out to enjoy the nice day. Fall was coming, so there wouldn't be to many of those any time soon.  
"Alright, I was going to have him write notes on it, but I guess that's not really needed." She spoke to herself softly "She unwrapped the package to find a folded piece of paper next to a voice recorder. Twilight was at first confused, but then decided to look at the recording first. She tapped the button at the top, activating its motor.  
There was a pause where all she did was listen to emptiness, but then a warped voice emerged from the small gray box. "Hello Twilight. I hope this reached you easily enough. I have been watching you, and you would prove quite useful. Follow the instructions on the paper if you are interested." The voice stopped, just like that.  
Twilight was quite interested, but her instincts told her no. Ignoring her gut, she wrote a note for Spike to find and left with the tiny piece of paper.  
VWVWVWVWVWV This was just a preview. The scene is now set, and our ten part saga begins. 


	2. Chapter 1

Twilight followed the confusin directions, making mistakes and correcting them often. She was eventually led to Sugar Cube Corner and ordered the "Pink Dream" as the instuctions asked. The item was not on the menu, but when she ordered it they did not refuse. The violet unicorn wandered over to an open table and waited for her mystery food.  
Mr. Cake brought out a small platter, covered by a round steel bowl. He laid it down on the table and said "Enjoy Twilight."  
"Uh, thank you?" Twilight responded unsurely. She took the top off to find a picture in a pink frame of an arrow pointing up. She looked at the ceiling for a meaning, then looked around the resturaunt. She saw Mrs. Cake, who pointed to the stairs.  
With an exasperated sigh from the confusing messages, Twilight meandered to the stairs and began her ascent. Once she reached the top, she could make out a large mass of shadows.  
Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Ditzy and a pony Twilight didn't recognize where talking amongst each other while sitting at a long table that could easily fit 20 ponies.  
"Twilight, how good to see you." Pinkie Pie said "Good to see you too. Why did you call me here, and why did you do it so..." she searched for a word "Strangely? To maintain secrets, otherwise everything I've built could crumble" She said, then clapping her hooves she said "Like that."  
"What are you talking about?" Twilight said "She's trying to" Rainbow Dash cut excitedly in Pinkie Pie stopped her. "In this world, not everyone is in the same... condition. Some are poor or out of work, some are frail or sickly. Some children are elitist, bullying others simply because they are 'better'. I say nay to this. This horrible condition of Equestria cannot continue. I want to replace it with something better, a place where everyone gets 3 meals and is paid the same." Pinkie Pie said "Pinkie, that won't work. Communism only helps those not loyal to it. Besides, Equestria isn't 'bad'" Twilight said defiantly Pinkie laughed at this prospect. "How will it help those dishonest? Equestria is rotting. Look around you, the ruler is to busy sitting on her throne banishing people to the moon to pay attention to actual problems."  
"What do you need me for?" Twilight said, skipping over Pinkie's argument "I need you to help me to create a new world." She said simply and honestly.  
"Sure Pinkie, of course I will" Twilight agreed to the union.  
VWVWVWVWVWV It had been only a month since that day, but the family (as Pinkie had been calling it) had grown tremendously. Once joining this family, Twilight was suprised to know a lot of things happened that Celestia did nothing about, prefering to ignore it.  
Pinkie Pie was alone with Rainbow Dash in a dimmed room after dismissing the others for the day. Rainbow Dash, Amethyst Star who was a purple pony that had originally inspired her to do this, and Pinkie Pie normally stayed longer than the rest. Amethyst Star was in Manehatten for business not relating to the family, but was important nonetheless.  
"Far too many want to stop my dream of equality, prefering to have anarchy." Pinkie said randomly as she rested her head in Rainbow Dash's lap.  
"We can stop them, don't worry." Dash said, trying to make Pinkie feel better. Pinkie felt horrible even thinking about someone disagreeing with a new Equestria, and Rainbow Dash hated seeing her like that.  
"But how Dash? I don't want to accidentally make things worse." Pinkie said, turning around to reveal she was in tears.  
"I'm... I'm not sure Pinkie, but... I will stick by you. Through think and thin..." Rainbow Dash said "Together forever" Pinkie continued, smiling now. She still seemed to be in thought, but she seemed happy.  
"Rainbow Dash?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think people will be happy?"  
"There is no way to tell how people will react, but I will be the happiest girl in the world to see you make a better place for everypony." Dash said as honestly as she could.  
"Do you like me?" Pinkie asked "Of course I do Pi-" Dash was cut off by Pinkie Pie pressing her mouth against her own, only for a split second.  
"I. I can't do this Pinkie. I'm sorry." Dash stuttered.  
"I'm sorry. You can go for the day." Pinkie said without making eye contact.  
"Okay. Have a nice night Pinkie. No hard feelings, right?" Dash said leaving slowly "Alright, you too. No hard feelings." Pinkie said, making eye contact once more.  
Dash left Sugar Cube corner and began her flight home. As she flew through the skies, she wondered 'She must be lonely, at the top. She can't trust anyone, not up there. In the underground Equestria, anyone can kill you at any time. I have to protect her, she's too innocent to know what she's getting into. NO, I have to get her out, before she's discovered.' Rainbow Dash continued this train of thought, eventually leading her to the plans discussed today. The murder of Gilda the Griffon would happen within the week. 'If this plan pulls through, all of the mobs will know who she is.' Rainbow Dash thought.  
She landed on the cloud, shaded a glorious purple by the fading sun.  
"Tank, I'm home." Rainbow Dash said, remembering her dead turtle. "I missed you buddy."  
VWVWVWVWVWV WVWVWVWVWVW Author's Note

Next chapter-  
Ditzy is still in the dark, but she will be playing the biggest role in the assasination: preperation.  
When it goes to the first person, it will look like-  
VWVWVWVWVWV DDPOV The first two letters will change depending on the character's initials.

Random Announcements-  
The shipping of RD and PP will not continue any further.  
The chapters will get longer.  
Next chapter will probably be up next Tuesday.  
I'm looking for an editor (PM me if interested). An editor would get to correct what I write, get a shout-out in every chapter the contribute to and will also get word in how things will go in the story. 


End file.
